No Rest for the Wicked
by rileyjuline
Summary: When a young girl comes into Wolfgang's guardianship, he realizes there is much more to her 'family history' than would be safe to know, and he finds he cannot look the other way. -Takes place about 5 years before GK1. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter I

**This is my take on how Wolfgang and Gerde came to be, and the backstory on Gerde. Takes place around 1988, 5 years before the start of GK1.**

* * *

"Herr Huber. I'm retired for five years now, you know this. I don't have time for new cases." Wolfgang squinted at the man at the large door to Schloss Ritter. He wasn't used to opening this door.

Behind Werner Huber stood a teenaged girl with hair as golden as the sun, even when drenched. The heavy rain beat down behind them into the evening, and their shivering suggested that they didn't want to stand in it much longer.

"Herr Ritter, this isn't Schattenjager business. This is for your own well-being. You're getting old, Wolfgang, and you shouldn't live alone...it isn't healthy to be locked away with no contact to the outside world." he explained gruffly, his beard moving with his jaw.

Wolfgang's eyes moved to the girl. "Who is this?" She met his gaze as well.

"Gerde Hull. She is the daughter of Herr Hull, remember? His wife died a year ago." Huber asked.

"No, I don't seem to recall. I haven't been down to Rittersberg in a very long while."

"Well, he just passed away earlier today in an automobile accident."

"I am sorry to hear that." Wolfgang looked at Huber, then Gerde. Gerde solemnly stood there. Wolfgang continued, "But I still fail to see the purpose of your visit, Herr Huber."

"Rittersberg is a very small village, and no one can afford to take her in. She is still not old enough to be on her own."

Wolfgang became more alert and said, "If this is about money, I have none. My castle is in disrepair, and there is no money coming in."

"I was thinking more along the lines of letting her stay in your castle, even just temporarily. It surely is big enough, don't you think?" Huber exclaimed. He gazed inside, at the Great Hall behind Wolfgang.

"It is certainly no place for a child." Wolfgang said with a laugh.

"But Wolfgang! No one else can take her in! It will do you good to have a companion. Even if just for a few days, yes? Until we get her situated?" Huber pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I will not have a little girl running around my castle. This is a Schattenjager sanctuary, not a playground. And what about you? Why can't you take her, and let her work as a barmaid in your Goldener Lowe?"

"I have my own children to worry about. You, Herr Ritter, have no children."

That stuck a knife in Wolfgang; he stood there staring at Huber in disbelief that he once again reminded Wolfgang of his painful past. An awkward moment passed where nothing was spoken.

Gerde finally spoke up politely, "...Please, Herr Ritter. I'll do anything you need. I can cook and clean...just let me stay here? I have nowhere else." Her blue eyes shone with hope.

Wolfgang looked at Huber and said, "Nowhere else?" Huber shook his head no.

Her eyes got him...Wolfgang finally gave up.

"...Fine. A Schattenjager can't turn away someone in need. You are welcome to stay, if you wish." Wolfgang reluctantly said with crossed arms. Gerde's face lit up, as well as Huber's. Wolfgang continued, "But if you stay, you will work."

"Thank you greatly, Wolfgang. I will tell the mayor of your decision; he will determine where she is to go, and if she has any family left." Huber briskly shook hands with Wolfgang, and Wolfgang ushered Gerde inside. Huber tipped his hat to Wolfgang in goodbye. The heavy wooden door closed shut with a creak.

* * *

"I will show you to the room you'll be sleeping in." Wolfgang pointed out the obvious as he led Gerde down the silent hallway. He was at least a head taller than she.

As Gerde followed him, she looked around, and on the cold stone walls were some old black and white photographs. One showed a man with curly hair and another man with blonde hair (brothers?) both standing in front of an old automobile. The next photo showed the curly-haired man and a woman, and his hand rested on her pregnant belly; happiness adorned their faces. On another photo, there was the same woman, but this time holding a newborn baby in a blanket. That was the last photograph on the wall.

"Was that you in those pictures, Herr Ritter?" Gerde quietly asked. She matched the man's curly hair with Wolfgang's curly grey hair.

He stopped and looked back at her. "What pictures?"

"Those ones on the wall." she pointed.

His eyes were drawn to the photos, then got wider and then he rapidly turned and ordered, "Those are nothing, forget them. Follow me to your room, it's just up here."

Gerde glanced at the pictures once more, then caught up to speed with him.

He then opened a door and Gerde poked her head inside. It was a simple, extra room in the castle, fit for a guest passing through.

"Thank you, Herr Ritter."

"Please, call me Wolfgang." he smiled. "So this is your bedroom for the short time you're staying here. In the meantime, you will cook the meals and clean the messes, ja?"

"Ja, Wolfgang." Gerde went inside the room and plopped down on the bed, her eyes closed.

"And also do NOT wander into rooms around the castle and-are you listening to me, young lady?" said Wolfgang, exasperated.

"Ja, Wolfgang." Gerde giggled. She sat up, looking at him still in the doorway.

"I will not tolerate childishness in this castle, Gerde." Wolfgang crossed his arms, his signature pose. "Now, you are not to go into rooms you are not authorized to be in, do you understand?"

"What rooms?"

"All the rooms. Just stay in the kitchen, the Great Hall, and your bedroom, and there will be no problems."

Although Gerde didn't understand why, she just shook her head yes.

"Good." Wolfgang looked around Gerde, then back out in the hallway, then back at Gerde again. "Where's your bags? Didn't you bring your clothes and belongings with you?"

"My father was in a lot of debt...somebody else owns my house now. There's still much of the debt to be paid."

"To whom?" he inquired.

"Some man I don't know. I don't even know what the debt came from, I wasn't involved in my father's dealings." her eyes were sorrowful.

"Oh...poor girl." he for the first time got a good look at her, with her staring back at him. He realized how naturally beautiful she was...with her golden hair falling down like a waterfall, blue sapphires for eyes, elegant cheekbones...

'No,' he thought, 'I can't fall for her sob story, as charming as she is. She'll be leaving in a few days.'

Gerde gave a strange look, like a 'why are you just standing there looking at me' kind of look.

Wolfgang coughed. "All right, then. All set for the night? Gute nacht." he quickly said and stepped outside. The door shut abruptly, leaving Gerde alone.

* * *

Early the next morning, Wolfgang awoke to a loud banging on his bedroom door. 'Oh, who is this at such an early hour?!' he thought and warily rose out of his bed. He cracked all the creaks in his body and stretched.

'Oh wait...it's just Gerde. There's nobody else in the castle. Heh. You're getting old, Wolfgang.' he chuckled to himself.

On opening the door, Gerde stood there in a blue dress, holding a tray. On it was a plate of fried potatoes, eggs over easy, a bread roll and some wurst sausages.

"Here is your fruhstuck!" Gerde smiled. Her hair was in an elegant, braided bun.

"You're this eager to work? This early? You found the kitchen?" Wolfgang yawned and took the tray and set it on the small dresser next to the door. "Did you eat already?"

"Why, yes I am eager to work, if it means me staying here. Yes, I did find the kitchen; it took a little adventuring, I'm not going to lie." her blue eyes met his brown as she smiled. "And yes, I did eat mine already."

He pulled up a chair to the small dresser for a makeshift table and starting eating his breakfast. 'She's so innocent and simple...and sweet.'

"Come in, come in, girl. Where did you live in Rittersberg?" he said between mouthfuls. She sat down on the large window ledge, her feet not even reaching the stone floor.

"On the outskirts. My father owned a farm, and we raised cattle, goats, sheep...all kinds of farm animals and I was in charge of them as a girl." she explained.

"So you're a country girl. Which explains why you're so work-minded." he smiled.

"I loved caring for the animals...I wish I still had them. Everything including the animals and the land was sold...but it was still not enough." she seemingly trailed off in her thoughts.

Wolfgang's heart sank at her sadness. "It is a shame. If I could do something about it, I would."

She continued to stare at the floor.

He cleared his throat and said, "Where did you find that dress? I haven't seen that in...years."

"Oh, this? I found it in my room, in one of the dressers. May I wear it?" she asked, her graceful brows arcing.

"Ja, of course. It was my wife's, many years ago. You are grown enough that it fits?"

"It does. Perfectly. It's so pretty." she smiled sincerely and ran her hands over it.

"...It is. It fits you well." Wolfgang didn't even notice that he'd finished his breakfast until now. "Look at me, I'm not even dressed properly yet." he said with a laugh and stood up. "I will dress and then go to my study. You can do whatever you'd like-read, draw, whatnot-but stay in your room or the Great Hall. If you need me, knock on this bedroom door, okay?"

Gerde stood as well and went for the door. "Understood." she said with a smile, and walked out. She was going to find something to do in her room to pass the time.


	2. Chapter II

In her room, Gerde found little to do. Some paper was lying on the dresser, but she didn't feel like drawing.

Then her eyes moved to the ornate closet next to the dresser. It was hand-carved and had knobs and designs all over it. Gerde ran her hands along its surface in awe. She touched the largest knob on the left side of it, and was surprised that it could be pushed in when her hand brushed over it. An abrupt sliding noise followed after she pushed it in curiosity.

'What was that?' she thought, her eyes wide. 'It came from...inside?'

She opened the doors to the closet, and it was empty except for the back panel had slid open to reveal a cold, stone passageway. Speechless, Gerde stepped through the closet and into the passage.

Following the short passage, she came to a Y-split, and decided to take the path on her right.

This way was a bit longer, and she could see a bright light at the end of it and also...some leaves?

At the end was a beautiful garden, privately enclosed by tall hedges. Over the hedges she could see the side of the great Schloss Ritter.

There were magnificent red rose bushes everywhere, and the garden smelled delightful because of them. In the center of the garden was a small, round fountain spouting water. Off to the left a bit stood a few elegant white patio chairs and a matching table to go with them. There was even a little statue of baby Cupid in the opposite corner. How nice.

Intoxicated with the peacefulness, Gerde sat in one of the chairs to take in everything and think. Does Wolfgang know of the garden? Of course he does, he's the one who lives in the castle. But maybe...it could have been so long since he's been here? He might've forgotten about it. Some of the bushes _are_ getting a little overgrown.

As much as she'd like to spend the day here, her curiosity won over her and she left the garden to go back to the passageway. She wanted to find out where the other path led.

Well, she soon found out. The other path led to a dead end. It was completely dark and solid...but she ran her hands along it, it must lead somewhere!

It felt like wood. She continued to feel in the dark, and found nothing. But-what was this?

There was a small indent on the left side, wide enough for her fingertips. Maybe it was a sliding panel like the one in her room had been.

She tried to slide it, and it gave way and revealed...Wolfgang's bedroom? Gerde had ended up in the closet near the window she had just sat on 20 minutes ago.

Why would there be a passage from Wolfgang's room...to the garden...to the other room? Gerde wondered if there was a reason he put her in that room.

She stepped out of the closet, into his room, and cautiously looked around and listened. She couldn't see nor hear him; he was somewhere else in the castle. His bedroom door was locked.

The fireplace blazed and gave brilliant warmth throughout the room...evidently, he was just here or is planning to be soon. Didn't he say he was going to his study?

Then she noticed the door with the lion above it. Wolfgang had left it wide open.

Curiosity winning again, Gerde decided to take a look in the important-looking room...there was no harm in it, right?

She stepped through and was fascinated by the books upon books she saw in the room. It was the most expansive library she had ever seen...who knows what great knowledge is contained in these tomes?

Enchanted, she walked further and slowly passed by the bookcases, running her hand along the book spines. Among some titles were "Lycanthropes Through the Ages", "Basic Technologies of Witchcraft", "Necromancy 101". Apparently, she was in the occult section of the library.

Gerde stopped at the necromancy book, and took it off the shelf. She leafed to a random page in the beginning, and it read, "Listed herein are a few easy steps to bring back that loved one from the planes of the undead. To perform necromancy, one must first have a living sacrifice to serve as a vessel for the spirit. The sacrifice must be of the same type as the spirit wanted to bring back; for example, a man cannot bring back a woman, and vice versa. Then, some of the necromancer s blood must be spilt to serve as the catalyst for the transition. A few verses must be chanted in order to-"

"Gerde?!" spit a venomous voice. Gerde spun around, and Wolfgang stood in the doorway, seething.

She dropped the book and locked eyes with him, "Wolfgang! I-I didn t know what I was doing, I'm sorry-"

"I specifically told you to stay out of these kinds of rooms! You disobeyed me." he sternly crossed his arms.

"I truly am sorry, I didn't know what room this was. I thought this was your study." she began.

"This is my study, the Schattenjager Library. Thus, only Schattenjagers are allowed to be in here; it is a sanctum. You are the first to break that rule. How did you even get in here? I thought I had my bedroom door locked!" he picked up the fallen book, and set it on the table in the middle of the room.

Gerde looked down at the floor, "...I came in through the secret passage." It was time to fess up.

Wolfgang looked at her, almost confused. "What secret passage? I thought I closed off all passageways in the castle."

She half-smiled, "You don't know about it?"

"No, and you better tell me, or you'll get booted onto the street sooner than you'd like." he said, almost playfully.

"The one in your bedroom, through your closet? It has a secret panel in the back that leads to the secret garden...and then my own room."

There was a spark of recognition in his eyes, "...That one..." he seemed to be lost in his thoughts as his hand moved over the grey stubble on his jaw. His eyes moved back to her and he continued, "I haven't used that one in a long time. No reason to. The garden must be overgrown by now, is it?"

"Well, a little, but it still is beautiful. And so there wasn't a reason you put me in that room, was there? With the passageway connecting our rooms?" she smiled playfully.

"-What? No! Of course not! That is the only guest room that is fit to be living quarters. All the other rooms in the castle are decrepit and falling apart. They're liable to hurt someone."

A short moment of silence passed where nothing was spoken. Gerde sorrowfully broke the silence, "...Please, Wolfgang, believe me when I say I am sorry that I broke a Schattenjager rule, I didn't mean to. I'll leave right now if you want me to."

Wolfgang finally smiled and put a hand on her elaborately-braided hair, "No, you don't have to leave, it's alright. The rule is only there so that the vast information contained in this library is not read by the wrong people. And you are not one of them. You didn't read much, did you?"

"...No, Wolfgang." ...she didn't, right?

He looked at the book she had previously been looking in, and read the title, _Necromancy 101_. "A strange subject to be reading about." he spoke his thoughts.

"This Schattenjager priesthood ...it's not very restrictive, is it? If you're letting me stand in here and not dragging me out yet." she smiled.

He smiled as well, "I suppose not. In fact, I guess I can give you permission to be in here, but do not read any more. You're leaving soon anyway."

The look on her face reflected sadness, "Please, don't make me leave...you're like a father to me. More than my own father was." she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head only coming up to his chest.

He looked confused for a second, either deciding whether she could stay or not, or contemplating what to do next. Wolfgang hasn't been this close to someone in over 30 years since his wife died...he's almost forgotten what other people's warmth feels like.

"I'd rather stay here with you than move in with some stranger." she pleaded.

Wolfgang in return put his hands on her back. Surprisingly, he didn't feel awkward at all. "...If you wish to stay, then I have no problems with it."

She looked up at him, still in embrace, and smiled, "Thank you, Wolfgang. Schloss Ritter is my home." She broke off and out of nowhere asked, "Do you know English very well?"

"...Yes, I do. I learned it years ago so being Schattenjager would be easier. Why?"

"Could you...possibly...teach me it? I ve always wanted to speak it fluently and I know you can do it, you're an intelligent man." her eyes reflected the same hope that shined the night she arrived with Huber.

Wolfgang left the library for a moment, causing Gerde to stare in confusement, but then Wolfgang returned with the chair from his bedroom. He pulled the extra chair next to the cushioned library chair at the table. He sat in his own chair and smiled, "Sit." and she did just that.

And so for the rest of the afternoon, Wolfgang tutored Gerde in her English skills in the forbidden Schattenjager Library, although most of the time was spent laughing and chatting about things that were not English-language-related. They were in the middle of a whimsical conversation about English tea time when a loud knock was heard on the front door to Schloss Ritter.

Gerde, still in mid-laugh and her eyes all teary, automatically stood up and went downstairs to get the door. Wolfgang followed.

Outside the door stood a short, dark-haired man with eyes like a fox. He was about as tall as Gerde. Next to the man stood Huber. Gerde stared at them, wondering what they wanted when she and Wolfgang were having such a good time.

Huber spoke up, "Hello again, Fraulein. Enjoying your stay in Schloss Ritter?"

She smiled at him and looked at Wolfgang, who smiled back. "Yes, I am. May we help you, sirs?" Gerde politely asked, almost afraid if Huber was here to take her away. This tiny man could _not_ be a relative of hers.

"I return with good news! This is Anton Lavosier, he is a loyal subordinate to your only close relative." Huber smiled. Anton tipped his hat in greeting.

Not thinking it was good news, Gerde inquired, "And who is this...relative you say? How is he related to me?"

"His name is Arthur Hull, and he lives in Kent, England. He is related on your father's side." Huber said.

Gerde dumbfoundedly glanced at Wolfgang. She asked Huber, "England? I have family in England?"

"Yes, but there is more. Arthur lives in the Canterbury Cathedral as a priest; he is a very respectable man."

Anton spoke up, "My master knows what happened; that is why I am here from England to retrieve you." His voice was scratchy and surprisingly deep, for such a short man.

"With all due respect, I'm not leaving Schloss Ritter. I'm staying here with Wolfgang." Gerde politely half-smiled. Wolfgang nodded behind her.

Huber's expression changed to confusion, "The mayor said you cannot stay here if you have close family still living; Wolfgang is not your legal guardian. Until you are eighteen, you must be under the care of Arthur."

"Can't you just let it go? She does not want to leave here." Wolfgang stepped in front of Gerde.

Huber glanced at Wolfgang, "No, Wolfgang, I cannot just _'let it go'_. The mayor instructed me to retrieve her from you, and I am a law-abiding man. Now come along, Gerde, Anton is here to take you away."

"It's too late, isn't it? To be traveling? It's evening already. You will have to try again tomorrow." Wolfgang said. Gerde liked that Wolfgang was trying to prolong this as much as possible.

Wolfgang began to close the heavy wooden door, but Anton suddenly wedged himself in the doorway, making Gerde and Wolfgang step back unexpectedly. Gerde gasped at Anton's almost superhuman speed.

"Then I will stay the night." Anton's voice growled. Huber still stood outside, watching everything.

Wolfgang was caught off-guard, "A-Alright. But where will you sleep? There are no guest rooms available."

"He can sleep in my room, Wolfgang, and I'll just sleep in yours. Your bed is big enough, ja?" she looked at Wolfgang.

Wolfgang's heart jumped for some reason and was again caught off-guard, "...Ja...I suppose..."

"So you will be leaving tomorrow morning with Anton, Gerde?" Huber poked his head in.

Gerde turned to him, "Oh, yes, Herr Huber. I will be ready tomorrow." and smiled to him.

"Good. See you." Huber turned away from the light of Schloss Ritter and started towards the darkened Rittersburg. The heavy door closed shut.

* * *

After Wolfgang returned to the Great Hall after showing Anton his room, Gerde's former room, he prepared to go to bed and went upstairs to his own room and found Gerde already asleep on one side of his king-sized bed. She slept stomach-down with her cheek resting on her hands, her long eyelashes fluttering every so often. With her hair out of the updo and strewn around her, she looked like a sleeping angel.

Wolfgang quietly climbed onto the opposite side, trying not to wake her, and laid his head on his pillow. He glanced over at Gerde, and she must have been having a great dream because he swore he could see one end of her mouth curl up in a slight grin.

* * *

That night, Wolfgang had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, like most of his dreams, not at all; it was a strange mix of images that left him shaking, mentally and physically.

It was 1945 again, and he was a young man, not yet married; his hair a mop of brown curls. He had just completed the Schattenjager initiation ceremony with the help of his father Klaus, and his little blonde brother Heinz watched disdainfully and didn't want to have anything to do with being Schattenjager. While Heinz and Klaus were arguing about Heinz's aversion to his fate, young Wolfgang left and started holding a girl in his arms lovingly; he did not recognize her as his wife-to-be. He saw a glimpse of the woman's face, and he realized it was Gerde with her hair long and flowing.

Then the familiar, warm image dissolved into darkness, and a monstrous green dragon with blood-red eyes appeared. Wolfgang was not afraid; he's seen this dragon before. It was the dragon spirit of the Schattenjagers, and often appeared when they were in need of guidance.

With a low, rumbling voice, the dragon said, "Wolfgang Ritter. You know why I am here."

"...No, I don t." Wolfgang's conscious said.

The dragon growled, "Great evil approaches and yet you do not see it, but your mind knows its there. Have you forgotten your role as Schattenjager?"

"No, I just-there's no cases, and no one needs a Schattenjager anymore-"

"Silence! As long as the earth turns will there be a need for a Schattenjager! You would be wise to see the coming flame, and extinguish it with your family's purity and wisdom."

"How? I don't have the talisman."

"Talisman or not, you will fulfill your destiny one more time, and you cannot back out of it now. Beware the girl...she is the one that will set the flame."

Wolfgang abruptly sat up in bed, beads of sweat lining his skin. His eyes stared off in thought. He wasn't sure if he approved of the first part of the dream...though it gave him a sense of warmth and belonging that he could not explain. The second part haunted him, leaving him in a disturbed and poisonous state of mind. He looked over at Gerde sleeping soundly next to him. How could she be the one the dragon was warning him about? She is harmless. Still, the dragon's prophetic words rung through Wolfgang's thoughts, _'She is the one that will set the flame.'_


End file.
